leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kadabra (Pokémon)
|} Kadabra (Japanese: ユンゲラー Yungerer) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into when traded. From Generation IV onward, a Kadabra holding an Everstone will still evolve when traded between games. Biology Kadabra is a primarily yellow, humanoid Pokémon. It has two large, pointed ears on top of its head, a red star on its forehead, and wide cheeks leading down to a thin snout. Its eyes are deep-set and narrow. Extending from its snout are two mustache-like tufts of fur, with males having longer mustaches than females. Kadabra's torso is segmented with bulky shoulders, a thick, brown chest, and a small abdomen marked by three red, wavy lines. Attached to the Pokémon's abdomen is a large, thick tail encircled with a brown band near its base. Its arms are thin with brown elbows, and end in three-fingered hands with white claws. Its legs have prominent knees and large, three-toed feet, also ending in white claws. Kadabra is always seen carrying a silver spoon, which amplifies its telekinetic powers. It is able to bend its spoon to use , its signature move. Kadabra emits alpha waves strong enough to induce headaches, and can even cause clocks to run backwards, machines to malfunction, and delicate devices to cease functioning altogether. When it has a headache, the alpha waves become unusual. Kadabra can double the amplitude of its alpha waves when holding its spoon, and can increase it even further by closing its eyes. The waves increase further in strength the more danger Kadabra faces. All of Kadabra's brain cells work in unison while it uses its powers. Kadabra lives in . In the anime Major appearances Sabrina's Kadabra Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron City, has a that evolved from an Abra in Abra and the Psychic Showdown and was used against . After being defeated by Sabrina, and obtaining a , Kadabra was defeated in a rematch in Haunter versus Kadabra. It appeared again in a flashback in Bad to the Bone. Minor appearances A 's Kadabra appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. It was defeated in a battle by Prima's . A Kadabra appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. In Fear Factor Phony, a Kadabra was living in an abandoned mining colony with several other Pokémon. This marks the last physical appearance of Kadabra in the to date. A Kadabra made a small cameo appearance in the "World of Pokémon" opening sequence of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, in which every Pokémon from the first five generations (except ) appeared. Pokédex entries . The evolved form of . Employs powerful telekinetic attacks.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like her counterpart, Sabrina in Pokémon Adventures also owns a Kadabra, making its main appearance in Meanwhile...Vileplume!. A Kadabra was seen in a Poké Ball at Oak's Laboratory in Cherrygrove in Off Course with Corsola. A Kadabra appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Kadabra appeared in Mind-Boggling with Medicham. The rented a Kadabra, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. Much later, in Softening Up Kakuna, Uprooting Seedot, and Outlasting Ledian, Kadabra was one of the Pokémon that rented during the challenge. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta's Kadabra was seen in Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Sabrina's Kadabra is a formidable opponent who challenged to a magic duel and lost. A Kadabra is seen with during the baseball match that took place in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. In the TCG In the TFG One Kadabra figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} of this Pokémon.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} , }} }} , Cerulean Cave}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} , Poké Pelago}} }} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Phobosphere, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode B & A, Advanced Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground (post-ending)}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Sixth release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rb1type=None|rb1rar=100|rb1image=no |ye1=TwistedSpoon|ye1type=None|ye1rare=5 |frlg1=TwistedSpoon|frlg1type=None|frlg1rar=5 |dppt1=TwistedSpoon|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=TwistedSpoon|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Kinesis|Psychic|Status|—|80|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Kinesis|Psychic|Status|—|80|15}} By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 83 or higher Evolves into when it has a link of 55% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment |link='Kanetsugu' and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=064 |name2=Kadabra |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=065 |name3=Alakazam |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Kadabra was originally known as Pocus. * Kadabra has not been printed as a card since the English expansion in 2003. This may be the result of Nintendo and Pokémon Card Laboratories' desire to avoid further litigation from regarding his claim that Kadabra is a parody of him. ** Due to this limitation, Kadabra is also the only that can be skipped by its , introduced with a particular Abra card able to evolve itself directly into . ** For possibly the same reason, Kadabra has not made any anime appearances since Fear Factor Phony aired in the United States in 2006, except a small cameo in the "World of Pokémon" opening of Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice. ** Kadabra also did not appear in , whereas Abra and Alakazam did. Origin Kadabra is based on magicians and s. It also shares similarities with s and es, two animals mythologically tied to magic. The symbols on Kadabra's forehead and abdomen appear to be references to , a small deck of symbols used in experiments to test for and in the early 1930s. Name origin Kadabra is part of an incantation used in , . It may also derive from the Spanish word cabra (goat). Yungerer is a corruption of (with リ ri replaced by the visually similar ン n''), who claims to have the ability to bend spoons with his mind, as the Japanese names of the Abra line are based on famous mystics. As a result, Geller Nintendo for using his likeness in a character. In other languages |es=Kadabra|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kadabra|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Kadabra|itmeaning=Same as English name |fr=Kadabra|frmeaning=Same as English name |ko=윤겔라 Yunghelar|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=尤基納 Yàuhgēinaahp|zh_yuemeaning=Rough transliteration of Japanese name Yungerer |zh_cmn=勇吉拉 Yǒngjílā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=कदाबरा Kadabra|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кадабра Kadabra|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Sabrina's Kadabra External links * Article on Wikipedia Notes |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Kadabra es:Kadabra fr:Kadabra it:Kadabra ja:ユンゲラー zh:勇基拉